


Vermillion Grave

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: Everything seemed overwhelming, almost crushing, and answers were nowhere to be found. But there was one place Tsubasa Kazanari could always visit, even if she wouldn't get any response.
Kudos: 6





	Vermillion Grave

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place during episode 6 of Symphogear G, some time after Tsubasa learns of Hibiki's condition.

Tsubasa Kazanari took off her sunglasses. While it was early in the day and it wasn't really that sunny out, they served their purpose and hid her identity until she got to her destination. How they did that she'll never know, but she wasn't going to complain. Perhaps it was because of the motorcycle helmet she had worn on the ride here, but that wasn't really important.

She clutched the orange flowers she held in her hand, but not hard enough to crush them. She took a deep breath.

"It's been a while... Kanade."

A large gravestone stood alone, in an empty park. Words were carved into the stone.

**Kanade Amou**

**2023 - 2040**

**Zwei Wing sleeping here forever.**

Tsubasa knelt down at the headstone. "I know it's not that far from where I live, but I didn't keep you waiting that long, did I?"

She looked around her, seeing countless old gifts from her fans. Rotten fruit, photos and letters damaged by the weather, and dead flowers. It didn't seem like anyone had visited in a long time.

Of course, none of them were aware of how Kanade had died. While they were under the belief that she was buried, the truth was there was nothing left of her. The only proof that Kanade Amou had truly existed in this world was Hibiki Tachibana.

As she took off her motorcycle gloves, Tsubasa vaguely wondered if she should clean up the grave. But nagging feeling told her that she would mess things up even further.

But she did take out the dead flowers in the vase, before putting in the fresh ones. Standing up, she looked at the grave with a nostalgic smile.

"The last time I visited you was... a few weeks after the battle against Finé, wasn't it?" She remembered. "I'm still sorry that I never told you about Ryoko after we found out."

Tsubasa sat down, legs crossed and facing away from the grave. She looked up at the sky.

"Has it really been nearly three years?" Tsubasa said. "A lot has happened since then."

Tsubasa started to talk to Kanade, telling her about how much has happened, especially with Hibiki and Chris fighting at her side.

Looking down at the ground, she then told Kanade about her successful career as a musical artist. She told her about Maria, and how she had formed a new musical duo with her. She jokingly apologized to Kanade about it, but knew that she would have loved to see it happen.

"But, I haven't told you about the enemy Symphogear Wielders either, have I?" She realized. "I know it must be shocking to you. Those with the same abilities as us, Yukine and Tachibana, but fighting on the other side."

Tsubasa's brow furrowed a bit.

_But why exactly? What are their reasons?_

Shaking her head, she continued to talk about their new foes, telling Kanade about Kirika and Shirabe, but stopping before talking about Maria. Is this something she'd really want to hear?

She looked at the headstone briefly, before looking away again.

"You won't believe it, but Maria Cadenzavna Eve, has the same relic as you and Tachibana." Tsubasa said. "It came as quite a shock to me, considering I had become a new partner of sorts to her only recently."

Tsubasa sat straight up, fingers interlocked.

"I know you must feel shocked at that information." She turned back to the grave. "The feeling was familiar, but I knew it wasn't you."

Standing up, she looked back down at the headstone.

"But even then, the enemy Symphogears aren't our biggest issue right now. Truth is... Tachibana..."

Tsubasa stopped speaking momentarily, but continued on.

"That shard of Gungnir from all those years ago." Tsubasa said. "I've told her not to use it, but... she's just like you. Rushing into danger to help others, caring more for their safety than her own."

Tsubasa clenched her fist. "But at this rate..."

She looked down. "Tachibana... she'll..."

Her nails dug into her hands, drawing blood.

"I've told her that it was to prevent any chance of her going berserk again, but... was it the right thing to do?"

She looked back at the headstone.

"Can you tell me? What should I do?"

Nothing.

"Why won't you say anything, Kanade?"

The tears had started to flow now, as Tsubasa fell down to her knees and arms.

"Please... tell me what to do..."

The painful silence only grew as Tsubasa's tears stained the ground.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

Tsubasa knew the answer, but she didn't want to accept it. Right now, she wanted Kanade to tell her something. _Anything_. But the silence continued.

Wiping her eyes, Tsubasa stood back up.

"I know you don't want to see me like this, but... please..."

A familiar ringtone rang out, snapping Tsubasa back to reality. Pulling out her phone, she saw from the time that several hours had already passed. Clearing her throat to sound less shaky, she picked up.

"Tsubasa here. What is it? ... What?!" Tsubasa's eyes widened. "Tachibana's fighting?! ... I understand. I'll be there right away."

She hung up and put her phone away.

"Sorry, but I have to go now." Tsubasa said. "After everything... maybe I'll bring Tachibana here to see you too."

Running back to the road, Tsubasa put on her helmet and jumped onto her motorbike. She put her sunglasses into a secure pocket, before slipping on her gloves.

Before she started to drive, she felt the wind around her, almost as if wrapping her up in a warm embrace. She looked back at the grave, where the orange flowers were shining in the sunlight. Smiling, Tsubasa turned back to the road and revved her bike, before driving off to go help Hibiki.

"...thank you... Kanade."

The sun seemed to shine brighter that day.


End file.
